When a Spark breaks
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Find out what happened after the finale episode of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters...after Starscream and Shockwave returned to Cybertron (Attention: If you haven't seen the finale episode yet, please don't read this One-Shot. SPOILER ALERT!)


_**First things first:  
**__**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO HASBRO AND THE HUB!**___

If you haven't seen the finale episode of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters please don't read this One-Shot because here are massive spoilers in it

I just had to write this.  
It's the fault of this song: watch?v=VqHJ55165Mk

And for all yaoi-lovers: Sorry but this is _NOT__ a yaoi Story (The hell?!)  
I hate yaoi with all my heart! _  
It is just deep friendship and nothing more! Just to let you know._

_And don't like it? Don't read it!___

For all the others:

Please enjoy it 

_And i am still sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
And i admit: I had to get some help from my translator ;)  
It is hard to learn english all by myself_

* * *

_**When a Spark breaks**_

It was a cold night on Cybertron.  
Not a sound was heard, and darkness had settled over this once peaceful planet.

On the roof of an old laboratory sat a lone Mech.

His wings were dropped, as is the gaze of the Transformer.

No sound left his throat, no movement came from his body.

His optics had lost their luster and their lights, only emptiness was left.

He had sat down, his legs drawn up, put his arms around them and he laid his head on his knees.

Silently he saw in the stars that were reflected in his red optics.

A soft, barely audible sigh picked its way out of his vocal processors, vanished with the wind that swept over Cybertron.

Since not even twenty-four hours he was back on Cybertron.

The planet was awakened to new life and it would be only a matter of time before he would have been restored to its former glory.

But it would never be the same again like it was before...

Especially not after the recent events...

"Starscream?"

The Transformer twitched slightly, when someone called his name.

He did not turn around, because he knew the voice, which has called his name.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking ..." was the only answer Shockwave got.

Silently he sat down next to Starscream and followed his gaze.

"So? And what are you thinking about?" The scientists tried again, but still he barely got reactions from the Seeker.

"Different things..." was the terse reply that he got to this question.

"Like what?"

This time Shockwave got a few more reactions of the former second in command of the Decepticons to his question, because Starscream turned to him.

The view of the Seeker remained clouded and he lowered his wings a bit more.

"Your compassion in all honor Shockwave, but please, leave me alone. I don't need it! I'm fine, okay? I just want to be alone!"

After that Starscream turned his head away from the scientists.

Shockwave looked at him in silence before he finally stood up with a sigh and turned around.

"As you wish, Starscream. I'll leave you alone. Just remember, to mope will not bring him back! We are now on our own..."

And so Shockwave let the other alone and disappeared back into his laboratory.

The Seeker was left alone again.

The whisper of the wind was the only thing he still perceived.

Slowly he lowered his head, closed his optics and let a single tear running down his cheek, which was soon followed by more...

"Don't tell me how to mourn about a good friend Shockwave! For you, Lord Megatron was perhaps just a leader! But for me, he was more than that…he was a good friend to me..."

Sobbing, the Seeker buried his head in his arms and let his grief now quite out of himself.

"Why? Why did you leave us, Master?"

Sobbing the Decepticon looked back at the stars.

Tears fell on his legs, but he no longer noticed this.

"We need you Master. Without you, we can no longer win the war..."

Once again, he buried his face in his arms, sobbing loudly.

"And without you...is only a hole left in my now broken Spark..."

This time Starscream no longer raised his head.

He dazzled from everything around, gave himself up to his grief and wept bitter tears of despair. Images of days long ago shot through his head, reminded him of a time when he and Megatron were still very good friends.

He remembered the time when he was all alone, in which he had gotten help from the Autobots because he was so desperate. He remembered how his master had even saved his life after Dreadwing wanted to take it from him. And he remembered how strong his loyalty for his master had become after he had returned to the Nemesis...

Now this was all over.

An Autobot had taken the life of his master, leaving the Decepticons to themselves.

Desperate, without a leader who gave them support, which would lead them.

Nothing was left to them.

Only sorrow and pain...

Pain, despair and anger.  
These feelings were the only things Starscream was still able to feel in his broken Spark.

Otherwise there was nothing more. No joy, no love, only unbridled hatred!

And now he also knew how Knockout had felt after Breakdown was gone from them...

When he raised his head again and opened his optics, those began to sparkle, as the fire of anger began to blaze in his body.

He clenched his hands into fists, so strong that a little later his Energon trickled down to the ground beneath his feet, but he no longer noticed this.

"I will avenge you, my lord."

Slowly the Seeker stood up, looking into the distance of Cybertron.

"I'll find Bumblebee and I will ensure that he will die a painful death! He will die by my hand, Lord Megatron! It's the only thing I can do for you..."

Once more he looked at the stars, trying to get the anger out of his body, but it was futile.

Slowly he turned and went back into the laboratory.  
It was getting late and he had to sleep, even if it was hard to fall asleep…after all what happened...

Shockwave probably wouldn't like his plan, but what was it to him?

He was now his own master and he could now decide what was good or bad for him.

One thing he knew for sure: Bumblebee would get to feel what it was like to mess with a Decepticon whose spark had been broken.

Starscream would ensure this!

Even if it was the last thing he would do in his life...

**_END_**


End file.
